


A Weirder Sort Of Punishment

by MysticHillsSterek



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticHillsSterek/pseuds/MysticHillsSterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets himself in a bit of drunken and his father the mayornis tried of all the rebellious behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weirder Sort Of Punishment

Tyler Lockwood is hanging out Matt Donovan and the rest of the high school students are having a back to school bash down at the falls, and Tyler is downing his fifteenth beer with no sight of letting up any time soon no matter Matt's constant protests. "Dude, you should seriously slow down man. Your pops is going to kill me if I bring you back wasted like this." Whined Matt loudly. "Matt, fuck off iI don't need you, I don't need any body! Why don't you go and fine that Gilbert boy and give yourself something else to bug the shit out of!" Yelled Tyler drunkenly wondering of toward the parking lot. Matt shook his head, "What a dick!" Whispered Matt before following him to be detracted by Jeremy Gilbert jumping on his back, whispering in his ear.

 

Tyler made it to his car and drove off into the night in search of a conquest, he was so far gone in his drunken ways that he hadn't noticed he was doing 70mph in the town square. Next thing he knew there were police sirens following him, being completely stubbornrnly self he decided to speed off. Soon Tyler's vision became blurry and he crash his car into a tree, sheriff Forbes gets out of her car shaking her head after checking to see if Tyler was okay; after finding he is alright not even a scratch anywhere, but she slaps the cuffs on the young Lockwood's wrist shoving him into the back of the squad car.

Soon enough, they arrived at the Lockwood mansion where Mr. Richard Lockwood stood outside with a stern disgusted and aggravated look upon his handsomely scalpted face. What most of the woman of Mystic Falls refer to Mr. Lockwood as a sexy gray fox, tyler thinks its because of his nicely slicked back black hair with gray neatly displayed on his sides, his thick eyebrows are trimmed perfectly above his captivating green eyes. Tyler shivered at the sudden thoughts that crept up in his mind after he realize how much trouble he really was in once his father found out about the car. "Tyler Bishop Lockwood, what the hell! Get your stubborn ass in the house!" Ordered Richard."Thanks aagain Elizabeth, you have a good night." "Your welcome, you try nnot to be to hard on him. Have a good night yourself Richard." Replied officer Forbes.

Tyler sneaks off toward the staircase when his father walks in slamming the front door, "Oh no you dont you little shit!" Shouts Richard loudly. Tyler turns on the heel of his shoes to glare down at his furious father. "Living room, now!" Tyler drags his feet as he headed to the study instead, once again being stubborn.

Shaking his head in a aggravated fury as he entered the room he heads to the liquor cabinet to get himself some scotch. After taking a large gulp he pulls his belt out of his pants strolling slowly toward the nervous son of his watching the sweat gather upon his brow. "You wanna act like a child i'll treat you like one.

Forcefully pushing his jackass son flat on his stomach across the edge of his desk, then yanking his pants just below the heart shaped base of his Son's perfectly sculpted ass. With his hand resting firmly down at the back of Tyler's neck pinning him to the spot before bringing his belt down fast and hard across Tyler's bare ass. Tyler let's out a shriek in pain, which only causes another even more vigorously painful whack to come down against his bare already sore ass.

Fifteen minutes had already passed and after all the tears that came down Tyler's face in the pain he found himself now starting to strangely enjoy the pain, now graving the heat from the belt across his skin suddenly finding himself stiffening at the thought of the pain. 'Oh shit' thought Tyler he realizes he has a painep kink. Soon the punishment was over and Tyler just wanted more.

THE END A fic with characters requested by ginga nagboshie gin


End file.
